Wish You Were Here
by This-used-to-be-my-town
Summary: Based on Last weeks episode "Wish You Were Here" Spoilers for that episode inside. What happens after Mark leaves Callie at the bar? Rated M for mild language, just wasn't sure and wanted to be safe.


A/N This is just a short little fic that I wrote after last week's episode Wish You Were Here.. Thank you to Acathla for the edit. Thanks everyone for reading!!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of them! They belong to ABC and Shonda,

Wish You Were Here

Sitting at the bar, staring at Joe had become tedious as well as frustrating. Mark and his traitorous ass had left with Lexie and, more importantly, left her sitting there, staring at Joe, alone. "Dammit Dammit Dammit!" Callie muttered once again.

"You alright?" Joe asked.

"I am not alright, not alright at all! Ugh I can't believe he went after her, he went home with her. What the hell? After all the focuses and talk, he went home with her!"

Looking confused Joe asked, "Are you mad because he's with her and not you? Maybe you should tell him that, you two come in here together all the time..."

Callie interrupted Joe with frustrated rambling. "You mean me and Mark? An item? No! Well there was the sex, the good sex, he's just good at sex, really good actually, but no. It's a long story, but we had a pact, a twelve step program that was more of a one step program, but he bailed on it."

Joe shook his head at Callie, "OK whatever you say, another drink?"

"Yes" Callie slammed down the shot glass after swigging it back.

"Hey there." said a voice from behind.

Callie turned around and stared into the blue eyes of a certain hot young intern.

"Oh uh hey" Callie said as she began to squirm.

"Yep it's all good, it's beautiful." Sadie smiled.

"Wh- what huh?

"Your hair silly, no lint." Sadie smirked knowingly. She leaned over and put her arm around the now feverishly squirming Callie.

"Uh hey I need to get out of here, I am so not going to Denver" Callie stuttered slightly.

Sadie crinkled her eyebrows, "Denver?"

"Never mind."Callie said, "I meant that, well I have to be at work early, really early!"

"Alright, then take care but remember all work and no play makes for a dull doctor, and I get the feeling you are anything but dull." Sadie whispered a little too close.

Callie shot off the bar stool in a flash. She grabbed her purse and flew out the door. "You can have that drink!" Callie called out, without looking back. Once into the cold night air, the burning heat she had felt began to dissipate. 'Whoa I don't know how much more of that I am going to be able to resist!" Callie said to no one.

"Good job Torres now you are talking to yourself."

Callie headed back to her apartment. Once there, she flopped down on the couch. Sheesh, what was it about Sadie that had her so up in arms and ready to pounce on her and take her clothes off and… that's enough, Torres, enough! Callie thought to herself.

'Damn Erica for just dumping me like this and leaving. We could have been, well who knows, but we could have been something.' Callie sure as hell wouldn't have had to stave off inappropriate desires. Erica would have gotten in Sadie's face fast at the first hint of flirting. Callie laughed at the image. Sadie was a bad ass but was nothing compared to Erica Hahn. Nostalgia swept over Callie. She missed having someone to talk to on a personal level, she did miss the woman. Karma was definitely not her friend. Callie got up and threw herself dramatically on the bed, awaiting sleep to befall her with her cell still in her pocket.

Ding ding ding Callie heard. A text, her sleepy brain registered the sound. She looked over at the alarm on her night stand, and instantly sat up. No one sends a text that late unless something was wrong. She took her phone out of her pocket.

"_Go to your window."_ the text said.

Callie replied with _"Who is this?"_

Immediately she got a response, _"just go to your window."_

She finally gave in and headed for the living room window. .Outside on the ground she could see a blond head in a navy blue thigh length coat.

"Shit this is not Sadie good God this chick its nuts!" Callie exclaimed. _"What are you doing here?"_ Callie texted back.

"_Uh nice to see you too"_ said the response. Callie, still confused, stared a little harder, when the purse the blond in the navy blue coat was carrying caught her eye. Instant recognition. _Erica_? Callie sent. Without waiting for a response Callie threw on her robe and rushed out to meet the Cardio Doctor.

Before Callie had time to process her actions she had enveloped the blond in a tight hug. Holding on a little too long, "Hey good to see you too." Erica said.

"Do you want to come in? It's cold, " Callie asked still holding the woman.

"Sure but you need to let go first" Erica said with a sigh.

"So where have you been, is that your new number? Why didn't you answer or return any of my calls?" Callie asked as they sat down on the couch. "You know what just never mind. Erica" Callie said as she looked intently into the woman's eyes before her. "God I've missed you" Callie said quietly as she scooted closer to the doctor.

Erica looked at the dark haired doctor. "I missed you too, I thought about you every second of every day. So I had enough. I got up out of my bed, got in the car and drove, until I was here." Erica spoke softly. "So I have no idea what I am doing or what I want but I do know that I had to see you."

Callie swallowed and reached for Erica's hand, and intertwined their fingers. She leaned in and kissed the woman passionately. Erica reciprocated and pulled Callie into her. Stopping for breath Erica looked at Callie wide eyed, face flushed with desire, "Dr Torres, I think this is where you offer me some wine and try to get me to take my clothes off."

Callie smirked "I'd be happy to get you drunk, although I don't think it's necessary. I think I could get you out of your clothes quite easily without the aid of alcohol," Callie leaned in and kissed the woman again.

Erica pulled away, stood up and, taking Callie's hand, she led the way to the bedroom. Erica crawled into Callie's bed, and pulled the woman down with her. Callie kissed the blond, and already began working on the buttons on her shirt. Erica stopped Callie and pulled her close and simply laid there and breathed the woman in. "God I want you, you smell like home Callie, you smell like home. " Callie's eyes filled with tears, she closed her eyes to savor the moment.

A cold draft suddenly chilled Callie to the bone, she opened her eyes and reached for the woman beside her only to find a pillow… and herself alone in the room. Callie's brain took in the scene before her and realized it had all been a cruel dream. No Erica, no being anyone's home. Callie pulled the blanket over her and whispered into the dark "Wish you were here" with that she shut her eyes tightly in hopes to reclaim the dream.

The end


End file.
